vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeref Dragneel
Summary Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers.He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire,under the alias of Spriggan,and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. Powers & Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 7-B with his strongest creations Name: Zeref Dragneel Origin: Fairy Tail Age: '''Approximately 400 Years '''Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: 'Enhanced Durability, Speed, Reflexes, Mastery of the black arts. Death magic, Immortality Type 1 and 4, Time Manipulation, Limited Fire Manipulation (he burnt Mard Geer book), Can summon multiple demons he created from his Book of Zeref, Master Inventor (Eclipse Gate, R System), Limited Necromancy, Resistance, Master Teacher and Sensor, Durability Ignoring, Teleportation 'Attack Potency: Unknown, but he is one of the most powerful characters in the series. His Death Magic also ignores conventional durability. His strongest creations possess City Level attack potency. Speed: Unknown, At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, but at least Human level. Striking Strength: Unknown ' 'Durability: Unknown, 'At least '''City level+ '(Characters such as E.N.D. or Mard Geer were created in order to kill him) '''Stamina: Unknown Range: '''Hundreds of meters with death magic '''Standard Equipment: Book of END, Possibly other Books of Zeref Intelligence: Highly intelligent, Has centuries worth of knowledge, also having mastered all of the Blacks Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons Weaknesses:His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bares the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the timeskip it's shown he no longer feels the need to bare this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. Immortality granted by his magic can be removed , thanks to contradictionary nature of that ability. Powers and Abilities: Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): The most dangerous and darkest type of magic in the series. Zeref's Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own, Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. His Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted killer spoken of in legend.According to Arcadios, * Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age ** Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also unaging. ** Death Predation: This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. ** Death Orb: A spell that creates a dark mass in a formation of a ball, when used, destroys everything in its path. ** Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. * Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. ** Nemesis: This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. A spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. ** Deliora (デリオラ, Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur.Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. ** Lullaby (ララバイ, Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession ** Tartaros (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created *** E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) or Etherious Natsu Dragneel (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru): The strongest of his Demons and the master of Tartaros *** Mard Geer Tartaros (マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu): one of his strongest Demons and second in command of Tartaros *** Kyôka (キョウカ Kyōka): an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. *** Jackal (ジャッカル Jakkaru): an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. *** Tempester (テンペスター Tenpesutā) : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. *** Keyes (キース Kīsu) : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates *** Seilah (セイラ Seira) : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates *** Ezel (エゼル Ezeru): an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. *** Torafuzar (トラフザー Torafuzā) : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. *** Franmalth (フランマルス Furanmarusu) : an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates *** Yakdoriga (ヤクドリガ Yakudoriga): a leser Etherious that serves the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. *** Lamy (ラミー Ramī) is a mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. :* Reverse to Book Form: '''Zeref can transform any of his Creations into book. * '''Immobilization Magic: A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. * Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her * Fire Manipulation: '''Zeref is capable of burning his creations (while they are in book form). It is unknown that ability is limited to Books of Zeref * '''Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation, however nature of it ability is unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users